Flying Fox
by 0temporary insanity0
Summary: Naruto and Element are back in the sequal to A Diamond in the Sand, they are back to kick some ass..again. Yea, this one will be funnier without being stupid, so you guys should like it. Rated M for insane situations, lemons, and people getting rocked.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back at sukaz!!!!!!! I have returned with my laptop once more and I am going to write this story you know!!!!!!!!!!!!

For some reason as you get older, classes get harder…who new. Well, anyways I wont be able to give you guys a new chapter weekly…. you will get them bi-weekly…. maybe. I promise though I will get at least one a month. Stick with me and I will stick with you as the saying goes. Who said it…. no clue, I just made that up. Anyways, I will release the first chapter of Flying Fox (for those who weren't paying attention…the sequel to Diamond in the Sand) a few minutes after this, so expect no delay. Oh yeah, a few people (Sha Hall) wanted me too add BMX bikes into the mix. Don't worry, they were coming into the story either way. My skateboard broke one day (early in the summer) and I got into BMX with my little BMX bike my parents got me. It's actually more fun than skating, but it hurts more than skating. Don't worry I wont do that stupid thing where I will pull a million miles from the first story, I'm gonna keep it skateboard centered, just other vehicles (lol) are going to be thrown in the mix. Hehehe. Remember people, stick with me and I will stick with you.

Yes, you thought I was done but I tricked you. Um, well now I don't know what to say, so…. I guess it's time to say bye now.

Trick or Treat your choice


	2. Skateboarding Around the World

**Flying Fox**

** Chapter 1: Skateboarding Around the world **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…obviously**

**Quote of the Day: Any girl can look glamorous. All you have to do is stand still and look stupid-Hedy Lamarr (no clue who that is)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The baby cried, while Naruto tried to calm it down, "man, now I see why those old ladies always laugh at those pregnant teenagers, come on baby…please, please shut up."

Hinata smiled, "Oh well, just get over yourself, children re little bundles of joy."

"yea, yea, you should look in his diaper…that's a bundle of joy," he added under his breath.

Hinata smiled again, "it's your turn to change the baby too."

Pain walked into the trailer they were using on the trip around the world, and tossed him a skateboard, "guess who has just sponsored you."

Naruto sighed, "Jeez, who is it now?"

"DGK, they sent you four boards and a few different grip tapes," he replied tossing one of the boards to him.

"Aw sweet dude, this will definitely replace my old Shout board!"

Hinata smiled and looked outside the trailer. The skate park they were parked outside of had a beautiful half pipe that led right into a volcano. From there, there was about a 15-foot bow surrounded by skaters and BMXer's. Hinata smiled as Naruto ran out the trailer and into the skate park with Pain at his heels. They jumped in the park and tore that place up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha had lost half of the tourist population with the breaking up of the Konoha Kings. Deidara was corrupted and joined the Akatsuki, who had begun to make they're own line of BMX bikes. Konoha had lost something when Naruto left.

The red haired boy stood on the street corner, his fist balled tight and a frown on his face. A black haired boy walked over to him and he brought his hand to the red haired boy's hand. The red haired boy walked away counting the money he had traded. He ran into an old friend with spiked up hair and an I-don't-give-a-flying-fuck attitude.

"Yo…what's up Shikimaru," the red-haired boy said readjusting the oddly shaped, bandage wrapped object attached to his back.

"Nothing much Gaara, just going over to the skate park, you know," he replied shifting the weight of the board under his arm.

"I thought you were quitting skating from now on. Remember Akatsuki."

"Yea…and, I do what I want, besides, Lee is going to be meeting me over there so we can skate. It's been like a month since the last time I touched my board.:

Gaara nodded, "I was thinking of heading over to Deidara's to see how's he holding up, you know."

"Yea, well see ya later bro," Shikimaru said calmly, walking away.

Gaara nodded and walked past him. He continued on to Deidara's house. Deidara was sitting outside his house, fixing a BMX bike. He clicked a button on the mechanical eye, nodded, and started working again.

Gaara walked over and looked over the bike, "Whose bike you fixing up?"

"Some new BMXer…he paid good too, like $100 for an entire overhaul of his bike."

"Nice," Gaara replied reaching his hand over his shoulder, "I have some work for you. I need you to restore this board."

Deidara looked up as Gaara handed him a classic Planet Earth Animal Kingdom board.

"You want to restore this. This is a classic man, why you want to ruin a good board like this."

"I just want it restored. The wheels are shot, bearings are destroyed to epic extent, and the deck is chipped…here," he points to one spot.

"I see, come back tomorrow, it will be done."

"Right," Gaara said, walking of leaving the board in the capable hands of Deidara he mechanic. The id had talent, he'd never tell him aloud, but Deidara was good, very good.

The blond haired girl ran down the street, turning to look in fear at the skaters chasing her. She pulled her shirt down more and saw Gaara up ahead.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Gaara! Gaara!"

Gaara turned around to see Ino screaming and running towards him with 4 skaters skating behind her. He sighed as he saw why they were chasing her.

"Why can't you stay out of trouble?" Gaara asked as he raised his non-existent eyebrows.

She smiled and ran around him, "Cause I'm just too beautiful."

Gaara snorted as some sand gathered around him, "It doesn't matter what you are you are still always in trouble," he said as sand shot forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stepped back into the trailer; Hinata smiled and pounced on him. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him. Pain shook his head and closed the door.

"Where is Konan…. she owes me," Pain said with a devilish grin growing on his face…(A/N: I am so sorry about that horrible pun, although not all of you got it).

Hinata smiled as she pulled away, a thin film of saliva following behind. Naruto laughed, "Whose is that? Yours? Or mine?"

Hinata smiled, "I don't know."

Naruto placed her on the ground and moved to the table to sit down and put his feet up on the table. Hinata sat across from him with their baby in her arms. She smiled at the baby then at Naruto.

"Look Hinaru, it daddy, say hi daddy," Hinata said rubbing her face against Hinaru's.

Hinaru smiled and laughed…"mama."

Hinata squealed in delight, "She said my name…her first word! It was mama, did you here Naruto…aw it was so cute! So cute, huh, Hinaru, Hina is so cute, cutey huh!"

Naruto chuckled, "Yea…the girl is something else. You know, have you ever thought of home. We haven't gone there in almost three years now. I wonder if anyone even remembers us anymore."

Hinata chuckled, "They aren't going to forget us, but I think we should consider going back…your tour is almost over, only 2 weeks left right."

"Try two days, then we are going to the Land of Iron, if Pain is up to it." (A/N: Really late in the story…if you read the manga you know what I'm talking about)

Hinata nodded as a knock sounded on the door. Naruto walked over and opened it and tons of screaming fans screamed (A/N: well that was redundant) and Naruto slammed the door.

Hinata smiled, "Fans?"

Naruto rubbed his aching ears, "Yup. You know I think I want to go home now. Let's talk to Pain… To the escape Hatch!"

Hinata shook her head, "You are so cute…there is no escape hatch."

"I know," Naruto said as he pulled the ladder from the ceiling and climbed out. He reached his hand down and Hinata gave him Hinaru.

Hinaru laughed as she was brought up with Hinata following behind. The three crawled to the edge and jumped down.

"Well, Hinaru is having fun," Naruto said as they snuck to Pain's trailer which was directly in front of theirs.

The stepped in through the back door, and found Pain at the sitting at the table fixing one of his boards. Naruto looked around and sat across from him.

Pain looked up, "What's up Naruto?"

"We need to go back to Konoha."

"What! Pain said, lifting his body, causing there to be a bang under the table. Konan crawled out from under the table, rubbing her head.

"Jeez, trying to find my freaking necklace, which I dropped under the table but he smashes my head all the time." Konan grumbled as she walked of, towards her room.

Naruto chuckled, "Guess who's sleeping on the couch tonight…."

Pain shook his head, "Not me… anyways, why do you want to go home?"

"It's Hinaru," Hinata interjected, "I want her to see her home."

Pain nodded, "I figured at one point or another you guys would want that. I will let you go, but…you have to come and skate with us again. Alright."

Naruto nodded his head, "I wouldn't dream of doing anything else."

"Good, I can take you home, if the other 5 path to Fame can get here."

As he finished that sentence the others walked in. First came the long, straight haired, Pain with four black face piercing. Two were on his chin, while the other two rested just bellow his eyes. He brought his broken scooter in behind him, which means, obviously, he was a professional scooterer (A/N: How do you even say that).

The second followed behind with a BMX with broken bars, and a snapped chain. He had a long thin piercing through his nose, and another on top of his nose. The others followed behind (A/N: They will be revealed later buwahahaha).

Pain sighed and looked at the skate park one last time, "Okay, you guys can head home now. It's been nice rolling with you Naruto you really helped us. Anyways, I guess we can leave right now, Konoha is only right around the corner."

"Lies," Naruto said.

"I know, it'll be 5 or 6 hours."

"Okay…road trip!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara looked at the bloodstains that were humans moments ago. Ino looked around in amazement, she knew Gaara could control sand, but she didn't know he was that good at it. As soon as they presented a threat they were covered in the sand. Second later, their bodies where crushed leaving bloodstains and a few grains of sand.

Gaara turned to Ino, "You owe me, big time."

Ino groaned, "What do I have to do?"

"I don't know yet, but when I think of something, I'll let you know."

Ino groaned and walked off, she already knew what Gaara was going to ask for. She was going to have to…play chess! Dunn dun duuu! (A/N: okay just kidding, but those who have read my stories know what she is going to have to do).

Gaara smiled as she walked away, his eyes traveling from the back of her head to her round, juicy ass. He continued down to stare at those skinny, clean-shaven legs that made guys go down (A/N: if you know what I mean 0_0).

Gaara shook his head and decided to walk around town and try to sell another couple rocks until his board was done. He saw a Cadillac turn the corner and thought about how he needed a nice car. He had nothing, and a Cadillac like that could be useful for getaways. He shook those thoughts out of his head and continued walking down the street. He could really go for a chicken leg; that would be pretty dam good. Fried chicken would be better, Bumblebee usually had good fried chicken, but he was way over in the land of lightning. Oh well, maybe he could get some sex, but he didn't want to waste Ino's favor the same day. Gaara finally decided what he would do. He was going to the strip club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikimaru had been doing more studying than regular, and he never did like studying in the first place. He figured about everything about skating. The first thing was the Konoha Kings and their ranking in the world. The skate world was broken into three levels, local, pro, and all-star. Local was a group who skated in their own town and had little to no publicity. Pro's where well known and went on tours around the world. Finally, there was all-star, which was the hardest rank to achieve. Most skaters, that were all-stars where dead pro skaters, or skaters who performed one of the eleven record breaker stunts.

Also, local skaters are sponsored by local stores or themselves. Most skaters, who were able to become pro where sponsored by one or more different companies, however there were certain teams, like Akatsuki who created their own line and became pros by their own accord. However, since they made their own line no one would sponsor them unless they want to be on one of their boards (A/N: I don't think that's ever happened…ever). All-star skaters usually have their own line, however there were two that didn't.

Shikimaru smiled. He had done a little research and figured out three all-star skater company owners. The "pervy sage, Jiraya was the all-star skater who stopped skating and was the leader of Element. Tsunade, who also stopped skating, was the big guns upstate that owned Girl. Orochimaru, who was killed, was the owner of Blind. Other than that, Shikimaru didn't know any other owners and he had been studying for a while now. He decided he would join Naruto, but this time he was going to know what was going on in the skating world. He walked over towards the main gates hoping that at some time he Naruto would come home so he could join him on some grand adventure around the world.

The only thing he didn't understand was why Konan had such close relations with Akatsuki, when Pain and she had the Six Paths to Fame, which was much more successful than Akatsuki. What did Akatsuki have that Pain didn't. Why did she like it so much? He really wished he could talk to her about it at least one time.

He squinted his eyes when he noticed a vehicle in the distance…no two vehicles…no trailers. They were skateboarding trailers and they where huge. That's when he noticed the second trailer had fire, water, earth, and wind on it.

He smiled, "Naruto, you finally made it back. I've been waiting, and I think everyone else was, even if they wouldn't admit it."

Naruto stepped out the trailer and bent backwards then forwards, "Damn that was a long trip. I'm thirsty man."

Hinata frowned at him, "What have I said about swearing, we have a child now."

Shikimaru smiled, "Naruto! How long has it been, I missed you man?"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know, but I'm back, and Hinata had Hinaru, our little baby, see him, he's over there."

Shikimaru walked over, "Aw, it's a cute little thing."

The baby's face began changing, Hinata, recognizing the face instinctively turned around suddenly blurted out, "Don't look at her like that, your face is scaring her."

Shikimaru nodded, "Sorry, I didn't realize."

"Sorry," Hinata nodded her head and took a deep breath, "It's just sometimes you know, I get worried."

Naruto smiled, _well, its nice to be back at home, so nostalgic_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura smiled at the guys talking to her, "Sasuke, where are Tobi and Konan? They make this so much fun."

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know. Where is everyone?"

Sakura gave him a funny look, "I was asking you, remember."

Sasuke shrugged, "Who cares, just get on your knees."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**To restate the obvious, I'm back! And apparently I am funnier too. I would like you to be the judge, am I really funnier or do I suck as a person and should I go crawl into a hole and die. That sounds really dramatic lol. Well anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter, for some reason it was hard to write parts of it. Not sure why, but anyways I hope you can all appreciate my hard work as much as I do. I always read over my stuff, and is it normal to think your own story sucks, because I really feel like this story is shit (like the whole thing). I'm going to keep going, but I don't know, do any of you get that feeling. Give me a holler if I'm not alone here. Of course no one reads these things I have an idea. If I scream sex, people will read. Ready**. 1…2…3…

**SEX**


	3. Comeback Aint Always Sweet

**Flying Fox**

**Chapter 2: Comebacks Ain't Always Sweet**

**Disclaimer: Yea…I've been saying it for a while, but I do still not own Naruto yet, and I'm not going to…ever.**

**Quote of the Chapter: Son, if you really want something in this life, you have to work for it. Now quiet! They're about to announce the lottery numbers- Homer Simpson (d'oh**).

Shikimaru nodded his head," Sounds like going pro was pretty fun. Unfortunately, things aren't so hot here in Konoha anymore. Akatsuki has pretty much taken over and most of the Konoha skaters got pushed away from the skate park. Last I heard, Gaara is back into drugs, Ino is a slut, Deidara has been a car mechanic, but he still does bikes and skateboards. No clue what happened to Touka, I know Sasori joined Akatsuki, as well as Sasuke. Lee has kept up with his skating, he's gotten pretty damn good if you ask me."

Naruto nodded his head sadly, "When did we stray so far from the skateboard path. Well, let's bring them all back together."

Shikimaru nodded, "You can try, but it is way too troublesome for me."

Naruto nodded, "Well, lets go talk to Deidara first, I guess he would be the easiest to get back on the team.

Pain walked out his trailer and looked at Naruto, "I think I will chill here for a few weeks, I kinda don't want to finish my tour."

Naruto nodded his head, "Well I'm gonna try to bring the team back together, so feel free to stick around."

Shikimaru shook his head, "Do you plan to try and overthrow Akatsuki, it's almost impossible now. They have actually expand to BMX, Dirt biking, street racing, rollerblading…and scooting."

"Scooting?"

"Scoters, it's dumb, but they are the newest thing."

Naruto shook his head, "Well then, we have to be better in all of them."

Shikimaru shook his head, "We don't have anyone who is that good…in anything."

Naruto smiled, "I know, so were gonna make 'em."

Shikimaru shook his head, and seriously regretted not telling Naruto that Deidara had been corrupted. He shook his head again and decided he should find out on his own, and fell in step behind him as he headed in the direction of Deidara's house.

Deidara swallowed heavy as sweat ran down his neck, "I'm sorry, I really was gonna get you the money, just give me one more week please…I'll give you double, just give me a week, please!"

Sasuke let his sharingan fade away, and motioned to the two guys standing next to him, "Show him what happens to those who don't pay."

Deidara swallowed, and he felt himself pee a little. The two men walked over and beat him down. They got him on the ground and curb stomped him. Deidara coughed up blood and looked at his golden locks draped around his body, matted with his blood.

Naruto saw a boy lying on the ground covered in blood, "Who's that?"

Shikamaru looked up and let his face fall, "Deidara," was all he said.

Naruto took a second until the word meant anything to him, and then sprinted to his friend, "Are you okay dude? Who did this to you? Why did they? I'll kill 'em!"

Deidara smiled, "Don't bother," he managed to cough out, "it's cause I owe them money."

Naruto nodded, "Well in that case you're on your own."

Deidara smiled, "I know, I just need a couple hundred more dollars. Once I get one or two more jobs I can get out of this rut."

Naruto nodded, "Well what do you think about joining me once again. We will be known as Naruto and Pain the Six Paths to Fame! Pretty sweet, huh."

"I guess, but no, I still have to get my ass out of this debt, but hey, maybe after I am out of this rut I will join you."

Naruto shook his head, "That wont work, how much do you need, I'll pay it."

Deidara looked to the left and right, "I can't do that man, they got my income tracked, I have to get it from a person who got some work done."

Naruto nodded his head and reached behind his back. He snapped the board in half, "Hey Deidara, I was skating a little while ago and snapped my board, can you fix it?"

Deidara smiled, "No, I can't fix a snapped board, but I can fix broken trucks, shot bearings, and reapply your graphix on the bottom of the board.

Naruto nodded, "Yea, shoulda realized that before I snapped the board, not like it matters, it's one of the DGK boards, I have like four more in my trailer."

Deidara smiled, "Yea well, I got a restoration job to do on one board. After that a few more jobs will clear me up."

Naruto nodded his head and the two walked off with Shikamaru at his heels.

"We are headed to Gaara's place next, lets get that kid back on the team."

Shikamaru nodded and the two headed towards his house.

Gaara pulled his pants up and flushed the toilet, "Ah shit, I need some money."

Gaara shook his head and started to walk downstairs, he had the munchies. While he was walking the doorbell rang, and he walked over to answer it.

He opened the door and saw a face he hadn't seen in a while, "Naruto! Where you been at? Come in ya fag…I got food…of some sort."

Naruto smiled and walked in. The two sat down and Gaara grabbed some Fritos. He spilled them all over the table and took one. Shikimaru grumbled a little and took a small handful.

Naruto stretched a little and grabbed a handful of Fritos and yawned, "Halloween is coming up…what should we do?"

"Eh, who knows…Midnight skate followed by a fuck-fest maybe," Gaara said.

"Or a cluster-fuck…not a candy bar, there's no such things as a caramel delicious cluster-fuck, (thank you Dane Cook)," Naruto said letting his mind wander.

"Yo…hey stud…" Gaara said sarcastically, "we don't care about what you did on tour, the question is, can you still skate?"

"Yea," Naruto said to him, flicking some of his hair out of his face, "I've been on tour skating for years."

Gaara nodded, "So you want me to rejoin the old, "Konoha Kings?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Yea, I already got pineapple hair over here."

"Ass hole."

Gaara laughed, "See your ass is still as lazy as ever."

Shikimaru nodded, "Yea, you know how it is."

"As the saying goes," Shikimaru said, "it's just too goddamned troublesome."

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded his head, "Amen."

Gaara shook his head, "Yea I'll join the Konoha Kings again, but I'm not your bitch so I'm not going to walk around following you like I'm your little lap dog, ya hear."

Naruto nodded and the two of them left and headed out Gaara's house, and down the street.

Gaara walked out of his house and watched the two of them walk off, and for the first time in a long time he smiled. His lips curled back, and to an innocent bystander it would have looked like he had shoved an egg up his butt and it got stuck, but Naruto knew better. He threw his board out in front of him and Shikamaru and he skated down to visit Lee.

Naruto reached out and touched one of the blood-soaked punching bags hanging from a tree outside of the dojo.

"Remember this punching bag. This is where Lee first shattered all of his knuckles and started wearing those bandages on his arms."

Shikamaru looked at it, "Yea, I remember, those were dreary days…that was actually like four days before we started skating, right."

Naruto turned towards the dojo, and a breeze rolled over the ground, causing the grass to blow in front of his face, "Yea."

The two walked into the dojo. Naruto's face was met by a kick, which he promptly ducked, and Shikamaru took to the face.

Shikamaru flew out of the dojo and smashed into a tree ten feet away, breaking the bark, and causing the tree to groan loudly. Naruto grabbed the leg, twisted and brought Lee slamming into the ground. Lee coughed as he hit and rolled backwards.

He was about to jump in for a spinning kick to the face when he realized it was Naruto, "Naruto!" he cheered, "I have trained for so long to hang out with you again, and date the wonderful Sakura-chan. Gai-Sensei says I am the green beast of Konoha."

Naruto sighed, "Oh, Gay-Sensei. Is he still mad at you for deciding you want to skate."

Lee looked around, "Don't disrespect Gai-Sensei like that, and no he is not mad at me anymore for skating."

Naruto shook his head, "Well good, we are starting up the Konoha Kings once again, so be at my house tomorrow for 3:30 P.M, we are going to have a reuniting party. I already told Gaara and Deidara. If you show up, your back in the crew."

Lee nodded, "okay, sounds most youthful! I will definitely be there! The fiery passions of youth burn deep within you, you know that Naruto!"

Naruto nodded, "yea sure…Shikamaru, let's go."

Shikamaru pulled himself out of the tree, "Damn, ass holes. I think I got slivers in my back from this firkin tree."

Naruto shook his head, "yea well, see you at the party tomorrow. I got to tell Hinata, and by tell Hinata you know what I mean…"

Shikamaru nodded his head, "Yea, I get it…maybe I'll talk to Ino, she owes me."

Naruto smiled, "Now that's good times, see you later at the party tomorrow."

Shikamaru nodded, "Yea, see you tomorrow.

**SUPER LEMONY SCENE WILL BEGIN NOW**

Naruto stepped in the house and Hinata looked up, "Hey Naruto, how are you?"

Naruto smiled, "Pretty good, how's the baby?"

Hinata smiled, "Sound asleep in the other room."

Naruto jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Hinata. The squishy properties of the couch caused Hinata to fall straight down and her face stopped centimeters from the crotch of Naruto's pants.

Naruto smiled, "While your down there…"

Hinata shot back up, "You jerk. Your so mean."

Naruto smiled, "Excuse me, but I believe it is you who fell for me in the first place."

Hinata smiled and mounted him, "Your still a jerk."

She pushed her body onto his and brought her face close to his. She licked his cheek and pushed her body down, then up, moving Naruto's dick up and down inside his pants.

Hinata moaned quietly, and reached over Naruto's body to remove his shirt. As she took his shirt off she pushed hard onto his dick, and felt him against her.

"Oh," Hinata cried out quietly, "I'm getting so hot right now."

Naruto smiled, "Let me cool you down a little bit."

He reached behind her and pulled her shirt off allowing her tits to bounce freely.

"No bra again?" Naruto said, "Your pretty kinky, you know that right."

Hinata pouted, "Well, I was feeding her before you came here. I don't like to wear a bra when I'm feeding her."

Naruto smiled, "I'm not complaining."

She smiled and pulled his pants off, causing his member to fall out the whole in his boxers. She reached down and stroked it a few times before lightly grinding on it.

She smiled and dismounted him. She opened her mouth wide and took the whole thing in her mouth and swallowed it whole.

"Holy shit," Naruto said, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, "that was amazing, have you been practicing or something."

"Mhghbnmndj," was all she said as drool dripped out her mouth onto his balls.

She began to slowly move her head back and forth, and stopped for a second. She pulled his dick out her mouth, "I need some air, I couldn't breathe."

Naruto nodded, he could barely speak right now, her mouth felt way too good on his cock.

She brought her head down and swallowed all eight inches. She began moving her head back and forth quickly, chocking occasionally on the extreme length.

Naruto felt everything fall into place, and let the cum blast in her throat.

Hinata's eyes opened in surprise, and cum dribbled down her throat, and she coughed his dick out.

"You really should-" she coughed, "tell me, so I can-" she coughed again, "prepare."

"Sorry," Naruto said, "it felt too good. Damn, did you take a class or something."

Hinata smiled, "Wait till you get the rest."

In the next moment, Naruto was pushed onto his back, and Hinata had smooshed her clit on his face.

"How did you-" Naruto asked, confused.

She smiled, "Shut up and lick it."

Naruto shrugged and brought his tongue onto her clit. He stroked it with his tongue for a moment, before poking it in and exploring with the little bit of tongue he had. Down bellow, Hinata was sucking his dick again.

Naruto browsed in there like a store until he found the g-spot, and caused her to shiver every time he touched it with his tongue. Naruto pulled his tongue out and began to shove a few fingers into her pussy, and curved them to touch that g-spot again. HE stopped and began pumping his fingers, causing her to cry out and arch her back.

Unexpectedly, she cam and sprayed all over Naruto's face. Naruto coughed as some went down his throat, and licked whatever he could get off his face. Hinata let herself fall on him and slowly pulled herself up.

She held her arms back, and sat on his member. Naruto grabbed them and slowly pulled her down until the whole thing was inside. She pulled up until she was halfway out, then Naruto pulled her back down. Hinata allowed her tears of joy to roll down her face, and bit her lip as the cock slid in and out. She bit her lip even harder, and a little trickle of blood formed at the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes, and whispered, "I'm going to cum."

Naruto let his eyes close halfway, "Here it cums!"

Hinata cried out as she felt the whole load blast in her and fell limp onto him. Naruto pulled out all the way and let his still hard member rest on her pussy.

Hinata let her breath come slowly and coughed slightly, "You jerk…I still love you though."

Naruto smiled, "I'm glad that you still love me…but we aren't done."

She smiled, "I know."

Naruto pushed Hinata so she was on her stomach, and got on top of her from behind, "Your ass is looking nice…and tight."

Hinata swallowed as Naruto pushed his soaking wet cock into her ass. It didn't quite slide in, so Naruto put two fingers in her pussy, then lubricated her ass with the juices.

"Nice, this should be nice."

Naruto slid his dick in, and began to slowly push his pelvis in and out, causing her to cry out.

"Oh my god, this hurts me Naruto…ow! Please stop, this really hurts!"

Naruto reached up and grabbed one of her delicate tits and massaged it gently. She closed her eyes and let tears run down her face, causing her mascara to run down her face.

Naruto smiled and let himself blast in her, and watched in amusement as some of his cum dripped out.

Hinata collapsed backward onto Naruto and closed her eyes for a moment. Naruto smiled again and wrapped his arms around her, "you the best…"

Hinata, eyes still closed, "Thanks, glad you like it."

Naruto smiled and the two fell asleep.

**Finally!!!! Damn, I got in trouble at school, then at home, then at school again, then at school. So, as you can imagine I did almost no writing. I'm still in trouble but I managed to write this up real quick so I hope you can enjoy it's kind of short. I have no clue when the next one is coming, so be patient and read up on my old one. Yes, thank you for your time.**


End file.
